There is a continuing need to provide electrical boxes which recess electrical components within the wall of a structure. Electrical components are commonly mounted on walls and similar surfaces to provide various electrical services in the home. It is beneficial to recess some electrical components, such duplex receptacles, deep within the wall in order to provide adequate space for the plug ends of electrical cords that will be plugged into the duplex receptacle. Other components such as switches are typically mounted at a shallow depth in order to provide easy access for users to manipulate the switch.
Recessed electrical boxes are used to mount electrical components deep within the wall. However, in many situations it is necessary to mount the electrical component at a shallow depth within the recessed electrical box. In the current state of the art, the recessed electrical box is limited to mounting electrical components at a single depth within the wall.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method for configuring a recessed electrical box to mount electrical components shallow or deep within the wall, as desired by the installer. Such a device and method would increase the usability of the recessed electrical box and make it unnecessary to stock two types of box, one for the shallow mounting of components and one for deep mounting of components with respect to the wall.